poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria
The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria is a written series to be created by Iamnater1225 coming soon to DeviantArt. Summary A long time ago, A wise Portal Master called, Master Eon protects the Skylanders to protect Skylands. When suddenly, The evil tyrant Kaos is threatening to destroy Skylands. He put a end to Master Eon and banish all the Skylanders including the Giants, SWAP Force, Trap Masters, Minis and SuperChargers into Equestria. And only 10 chosen portal masters after Eon can bring the Skylanders back to Skylands with the Rings of their Elements: Air, Dark, Earth, Fire, Life,, Light, Magic, Tech, Undead and Water. Now, It's up to Princess Yuna and her friends to find the chosen ones to help them save Equestria and Skylands from the evil hands of Kaos. Heroes Princess Yuna and Company # Princess Yuna # Snowdrop # Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose # Princess Twila # Princess Skyla # Armor Bride # Sweetie Heart # Scander # Britney Sweet # Golden Apple # Arachna # Dragonsly # Brownie # Red Beret # Emerald # Thunder Spectrum # Blue Star # Sunbeam # Nyx # Princess Jubilee # Willow Apple # Apple Feather # Game Player and Game Facer # Quaker # Treasurer # Round Up # Hurricane Cloud # Indigo Marble # Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake # Orange Cake # Cream Puff # Zeñorita Cebra # Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet # Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny # Birthday Bash # Midnight Sapphire # Stary # Rainbow Chakra # Prince Edmond # Josephine # Judy # Roger # Eliza # Daffodil # Joshua and Katrina # Angus and Fergus # Orlean # Polly # Kyle # Adam # Marie # Matilda # Jennifer # Alexis and Jim Other Heroes *Master Eon, Hugo, Flynn, Cali, Sparx, Auric, Tessa, Whiskers, Buzz, Da Pinchy, Mags, Glumshanks, Hunter of Avalar, Bianca, Elora, Sgt. Byrd, Sheila, Bink, Agent 9, Bently, Bartholomew, Ember, Kane, Mole-Yair and Exhumor, The Chronicler, Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril and Terrador *Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera, Mater, Holley Shiftwell, Luigi and Guido, Ramone, Flo, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, The King and his Wife, Lizzie, Mack, Red, Tex Dinoco, Mia and Tia, Finn McMissile and Francesco Bernoulli *Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Sebeena Crophopper, Skipper Riley, Chug, Dottie, Maru, Sparky, El Chupacabra, Rochelle, Bulldog, Leadbottom, Bravo and Echo, Franz, Lil' Dipper, Blade Ranger, Windlifter, Cabbie, Dynamite, Pinecone, Avalanche, Blackout, Drip, Secretary of the Interior, Winnie & Harvey, Cad Spinner and Mayday *Thomas the Tank Engine, Lady, Edward, Emily, Henry, Flora, Gordon, James, Molly, Percy, Rosie, Toby, Mavis, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Pip and Emma, Oliver, Toad, Annie and Clarabel, Salty, Bill and Ben, BoCo, Trevor, Terence, Bertie, Diesel, Diesel 10, Skarloey, Rheneas, Duke, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Duncan, Rusty, Stepney, Smudger, Bertram, Daisy, Henrietta, Harvey, Cranky, Bulstrode, Luke, Den and Dart, Norman, Dennis, Sidney, Paxton, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand, Fearless Freddie, Mighty Mac, Hiro, Victor, Kevin, Winston, Stephen, Connor, Caitlin, Millie, Gator, Timothy, Marion, Ryan, Mike, Rex, Bert, Skiff, Sam, Jeremy, George, Thumper, Madge, Stanley, Hank, Fergus, Whiff, Scruff, Charlie, Stafford, Arthur, Murdoch, Neville, Billy, Porter, Derek, Arry and Bert, Logan, Samson, Caroline, Glynn and Bulgy. *The Pack: Jack, Alfie, Oliver, Kelly, Max and Monty, Ned, Patrick, Byron, Isobella, Nelson, Nigel and Buster *The Sodor Search and Rescue Team: Flynn, Belle, Harold, Butch, Jerome and Judy, Rocky and Captain *The Mane 6: Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash *Prince Flash Sentry, Copper, Humblebee, Spike, Hoof Trooper and Lightning Storm *Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, Princess Sharon, Prince Isamu, Prince Indy and Princess Anna, Prince Flashlight, Prince Tyrone, King Solar Flare, Prince Blueblood, Princess Trixie, Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadance *Princess Sunset Shimmer, Big McIntosh, Cheerilee, Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, Featherweight, Button Mash, Thunderlane, Rumble, Pipsqueak, Babs Seed, Braeburn, Spitfire, Soarin, Cheese Sandwich, Maud Pie, Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake, Marble Cake, Joffre Cake & Angel Cake, Orange Cream, Orange Bloom, Millie, Zecora, Snips and Snails, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Filthy Rich, Lucky Clover, Wild Fire, Party Favor, Sugar Belle, Double Diamond, Night Glider, Tree Hugger and Psyche Dil *The Fantasyland Engines (Casey Jr., Toots, Tillie, Tootle, Montana, Emma, Puffle, Ivor, Jebediah, Georgia, Pete, Farnsworth, Alfred, Melissa, Tom Jerry, Azul, Greendale Rocket, Johnny, Doc, Jacob Pneumatic, Huey, Big Tim/Timothy Timken, Bonnie, Jason, Sir Reginald and Sasha) *The Human Counterparts of the Mane 6, the CMC, Sunset Shimmer, Flash Sentry, Trixie and more *Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna *The Maximals: Optimus Primal, Rhinox, Rattrap, Cheetor, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor, Jetfire, Silverbolt, Blackarachnia, Depth Charge, Tigerhawk, Elita-1, Roadkill and Catilla *Oh, Captain Smek, Kyle, Tip, Lucy Tucci, Pig and Gorg Commander * Commander ApeTrully, Giraffe King, Woo the Wise, Slug King, Red Face Kwan, Lin Chung, Cat King, Octopus King, Archer Lee, Oyster-Rhana King, Bald Eagle King, Porcupine King, Fruiter, Wu Song, Ox King, Egret Queen, Sea Elephant King, Ant Queen, Skunk King, Mr. No Hands, Yak King, Hurricane Lee, Kowloon, Parrot King, Mighty Ray, Stingray King, Blowfish King, Sailor Brother 1, Sailor Brother 2, Sailor Brother 3, Shark King, Hyena King, Barbet King, Snake King, Scorpion King, Yan Ching, Hen Queen, Rhino King, Chameleon Queen, Swamp Hippo King, Dog King, Pig King, Bat King, Sammo Whale, Lion King, Camel King, Spider King, Seagull Prince, Lizard King, Tiger King, Cheetah Queen, Bearstomp, Flying Squirrel King, Groundhog King, Air Defense Captain, Leech King, Rock Caterpillar King/Queen, Alpaca King, Lady Green, Fox King, Roto-Wolf King, Sparky White, Sparky Black, Crab King, Burly, Duckbill King, Panda King, Lanternfish King, Flying Fish King, Origin Man, Baboon King, Seahorse Prince, Rattle Diva, Crane King, Turtle King, Peacock Queen, Frog King, Polar Bear King, Koala King, Penguin King, Hermit Crab King, Beetle King, Mano, Sloth King, Tank Commander, Master Chou, Cheetah King, Jumpy Ghostface, Deer King, Owl King, Crocodile King, Jellyfish King, Golden Eye Husky, Gorilla King, Sheep Queen, Commander of Darkness, Wasp King, Star Nosed Mole King, Armadillo King, Pangolin Queen, Alpha Girl Latifah, Gardener Ching, Mystique Sonia, Rosefinch, Elephant King, Hamster King, Kangaroo King and Bronze Giant *Heather the T-Rex *Dawn the I-Rex *Charles, Jigsaw, Blade and Douglas *Rexy *Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo The Portal Masters # Glacier - Master of the Air Element # Gutsy - Master of the Dark Element # Rocker - Master of the Earth Element # Heater - Master of the Fire Element # Wild Flower - Master of the Life Element # Lightus - Master of the Light Element # Topper - Master of the Magic Element # Geary - Master of the Tech Element # Skuller - Master of the Undead Element # Tides - Master of the Water Element The Skylanders * The Skylanders of the Air Element: Whirlwind, Sonic Boom, Lightning Rod, Warnado, Jet-Vac, Pop Thorn, Scratch, Blades, Fling Kong, Swarm, Boom Jet, Free Ranger, Gusto, Thunderbolt, Breeze, Pet-Vac and Stormblade * The Skylanders of the Dark Element: Blackout, Knight Mare and Nightfall * The Skylanders of the Earth Element: Terrafin, Bash, Prism Break, Dino-Rang, Flashwing, Scorp, Slobber Tooth, Fist Bump, Rocky Roll, Crusher, Doom Stone, Rubble Rouser, Wallop, Head Rush, Terrabite, Bop and Smash Hit * The Skylanders of the Fire Element: Eruptor, Ignitor, Flameslinger, Sunburn, Hot Dog, Fryno, Smolderdash, Torch, Trail Blazer, Hot Head, Blast Zone, Fire Kraken, Wildfire, Ka-Boom, Weeruptor, Small Fry and Spitfire * The Skylanders of the Life Element: Stealth Elf, Stump Smash, Zook, Camo, Shroomboom, Bumble Blast, Zoo Lou, Food Fight, High Five, Tree Rex, Stink Bomb, Grilla Drilla, Bushwhack, Tuff Luck, Whisper Elf, Barkley and Thrillipede * The Skylanders of the Light Element: Spotlight, Knight Light and Astroblast * The Skylanders of the Magic Element: Spyro, Double Trouble, Wrecking Ball, Voodood, Pop Fizz, Star Strike, Dune Bug, Déjà Vu, Cobra Cadabra, Ninjini, Hoot Loop, Trap Shadow, Blastermind, Enigma, Mini Jini, Spry and Splat * The Skylanders of the Tech Element: Trigger Happy, Drobot, Drill Sergeant, Boomer, Sprocket, Countdown, Wind-Up, Chopper, Tread Head, Bouncer, Magna Charge, Spy Rise, Jawbreaker, Gearshift, Trigger Snappy, Drobit and High Volt * The Skylanders of the Undead Element: Chop Chop, Cynder, Hex, Ghost Roaster, Fright Rider, Roller Brawl, Grim Creeper, Funny Bone, Bat Spin, Eye-Brawl, Night Shift, Rattle Shake, Krypt King, Short Cut, Eye-Small, Hijinx and Fiesta * The Skylanders of the Water Element: Gill Grunt, Slam Bam, Zap, Wham-Shell, Chill, Rip Tide, Punk Shock, Echo, Flip Wreck, Thumpback, Wash Buckler, Freeze Blade, Snap Shot, Lob-Star, Gill Runt, Thumpling and Dive-Clops The Doom Raiders and Reformed Villains * Kaos * The Reformed Villains of the Air Element: Dreamcatcher, Buzzer Beak, Krankenstein and Bad Juju * The Reformed Villains of the Dark Element: Nightshade, Eye Scream, Fisticuffs and Tae Kwon Crow * The Reformed Villains of the Earth Element: Golden Queen, Tussle Sprout, Chomp Chest and Grave Clobber * The Reformed Villains of the Fire Element: Chef Pepper Jack, Scrap Shooter, Grinnade and Smoke Scream * The Reformed Villains of the Life Element: Chompy Mage, Sheep Creep, Broccoli Guy, Cuckoo Clocker, Shield Shredder and Chompy * The Reformed Villains of the Light Element: Luminous, Eye Five, Blaster-Tron and Lob Goblin * The Reformed Villains of the Magic Element: Bomb Shell, Pain-Yatta and Rage Mage * The Reformed Villains of the Tech Element: Dr. Krankcase, Bruiser Cruiser, Shrednaught, Brawlrus, Trolling Thunder and Mab Lobs * The Reformed Villains of the Undead Element: Wolfgang, Masker Mind, Hood Sickle and Bone Chompy * The Reformed Villains of the Water Element: The Gulper, Slobber Trap, Chill Bill, Brawl & Chain, Cross Crow and Threatpack Villains *Kaos *Kaos' Mom *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Mistress 9 *Ranamon *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Nightmare Moon *King Sombra *Nightmare Trix *Nightmare Hiro *Princess Twivine Sparkle *Princess Black Hole *Cerberus the Nightmare Train Episodes Pilot * Rise of the Portal Masters Season 1 # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? Season 2 Premiere * ???? Season 2 # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? Season 3 Premiere * ???? Season 3 # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? Season 4 Premiere * ???? Season 4 # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? # ???? Season 5 Premiere * Season 5 Trivia * Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Written Stories Category:Iamnater1225's written stories Category:Iamnater1225